Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info *'First recorded': Late 1980s *'Creator': Alan Howarth *'Owner': Sound Ideas (1992-present) *'Origin': United States and Canada *'Year debut': 1990 *'First heard': Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV series) (Season 8) *'Area used': Worldwide (Especially in the UK and Canada.) This sound was created by Alan Howarth and it debuted in the 8th season of Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV series). It is very similar to Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 02, which is another Series 6000 sound effect. The title of this sound effect should not be confused with Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 from the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library due to sounding similar. This sound effect likely traces its origins to a Warner Bros. effect called WB CARTOON, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio Trivia This sound effect, like most Warner Bros. sounds, might've been done by a voice actor (possibly Mel Blanc), rather than an actual rooster. Used In TV Shows * 1000 Ways to Die (Heard once in "Gratefully Dead" in the event "Cream-ated".) * Alaska: The Last Frontier (Heard once in "Roll, Yuletide, Roll".) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Debut) * American Pickers * Angry Birds Toons (Heard once in "Fisftul of Cabbage".) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard twice in a low pitch in "Chores Eclipsed".) * Arthur (Heard twice both in "Grandpa Dave's Country Farm" and "Desperately Seeking Stanley". Also subtlety in "Around the World in 11 Minutes" when the characters are in Italy.) * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in "The Sandman is Coming".) * Beakman's World * Barney & Friends (Heard in:) ** "Grown-Ups for a Day!" (thrice during the song "Had a Little Rooster") ** "First Day of School" (once during the song "Indoor Outdoor Voices") ** "Once a Pond a Time" (once during the song "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way") * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Summer Job".) * The Best Thing I Never Ate * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard in a high pitch.) * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (Heard once in "Ol' MacBilly".) * Black Ink Crew (Heard once in "The Wilds of New Jersey".) * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "Morning Music".) * Max and Ruby once in Max and the Beanstalk * Bunsen Is A Beast! (Heard once in "Hug It Out-ch!".) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Heard once in "Newspaper Mom".) * Busytown Mysteries (Heard once in "The Hidden Treasure Mystery".) * The Buzz on Maggie (Heard once in "Rottingmuck Ranch".) * Bubble Guppies (Heard in "Have A Cow!" and once in "Bubble Duckies!".) * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou Watches Rosie".) * Chrisley Knows Best (Heard once in "Goat Farm Yourself".) * Chirp (Heard once in a normal pitch at the beginning of "Carrot Thief".) * Curious George (Heard once in "Curious George and the One That Got Away".) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (Heard once in "Butt I'm a Cheerleader".) * Dog the Bounty Hunter * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) (Heard in "Double Date Trouble", "Four Weddings and a Coconut", and "From Zero to Hero".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Three Little Piggies" and "Dora's Dance Show".) * Duckman (Heard once in a higher pitch in "Crime, Punishment, War, Peace, and the Idiot".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard in a wide variety following episodes.) * Elliot Moose (Heard once in "Fistful of Crayons".) * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard often in "The Beauty and the Beast Bungle"; once in "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly Duckling" and "Wrong Way for Little Red Riding Hood".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Birthday Battle".) * Family Guy * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "The Frosty Bus".) * Fifi and the Flowertots (Heard once in the intro only) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (Heard once in "Bunnies Go Bananas".) * The Garfield Show * George Shrinks (Heard twice in "Hound of the Bath-ervilles".) * Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) (Heard in a lower pitch, a high pitch, and in normal pitch.) * Gofrette (Heard once in "A Day at the Beach".) * Gravity Falls * Handy Manny (Heard several times in "Cock-a-Doodle Do".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard three times in "Time Off".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Twinkle Tooth".) * Horseland (looped in one episode alternating between normal and high pitches.) * The Incredible Dr. Pol (Heard once in "A Plague on Both Your Horses".) * I Spy (2003 TV Series) (Heard once in "A Out of Luck Truck," "Cece's Special Scrap Book," "A Bird I've Heard," and "A Very Merry Musical.") * Jim Henson's Construction Site (Heard once in "Space Invaders", and "Hi-Pitched Bozer".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny's Turbo Toy Force", "Johnny's New BFF", "Johnny of the Jungle", "Dolly Johnny" and "Johnny Cakes".) * LazyTown * My Friends Tigger and Pooh once in Eeyore Sleep on it * League of Super Evil (Heard once in "Mr. Wubby".) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Heard once in "Blue Moon".) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (Heard once in "Eddy and the Record", "Little Big Man" and "Stripes Takes Off".) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Works * The Mighty B! (Heard once in "Bee Afraid".) * Mister Maker * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mother Goose Club (Heard once in "Hickety Pickety".) * Moville Mysteries * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Bloom and Gloom".) * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save a Sleepover".) * Pearlie (Heard once in "Jingle Park".) * Pelswick * Phineas and Ferb * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Heard once in "Happy Chawalunga!".) * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Beat Your Greens" as we're introduced to The City of Farmsville, after a long period of black.) * Raggs (Heard once in "Sleep".) * Real World/Road Rules Challenge 2000 (Heard twice in "Handsome Reward".) * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Robot and Monster * Rocket Power (Heard in a high pitch.) * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "I Find Rock".) * Jojo's Circus once in Jojo and the Beanstalk * Go Diego go once in Beehive Trouble * Round the Twist * Ruby Gloom * Rugrats (Heard in a high pitch in "Home Movies", "Send in the Clouds", "Angelica's Last Stand" and "Grandpa's Bad Bug".) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Heard once in "The Cat and the Wind".) * Saturday Night Live (Heard once in Season 40 Episode 21.) * Sesame Street * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "A Monster's Best Friend", "Losing Sam" and "These Are Our Lives!".) * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "The Visitor", "Snore Worn Shaun", and "Shaun Encounters".) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Heard once in "King Stinky".) * Sidekick (Heard once in "The Amazing Super-Chores" and "Days of Golly".) * The Simpsons * South Park (This sound is used in most episodes. It is mainly heard in "Medicinal Fried Chicken", "Spookyfish", "Rainforest Shmainforest", "The Red Badge of Gayness", "Eat, Pray, Queef", "Fat Butt and Pancake Head", "W.T.F.", "Sponsored Content", and "Christmas Snow.") * Superjail! (Heard once in "Planet Radio".) * Super Why! (Heard once in "The Prince and the Pauper".) * Teen Titans (Heard once in "Spellbound".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Serious Business".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in an episode.) * The Nutshack (Heard once in "Pilot" and "420".) * Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (Heard once in "Crows".) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Sleep Disorder".) * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Egg Beats".) * Touched by an Angel (Heard twice in an episode.) * Turbo FAST (Heard once in "The Great Shell Robbery".) * Uncle Grandpa (Heard at the beginning of "Bad Morning".) * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "The Companion Ship", "Scaredy Cat Boot Camp" and "Bob's Bad Breath".) * Wakfu (heard in "Xav the Baker".) * Wally The Tuxedo Cat * Winx Club (Heard once in "Date with Disaster", 4Kids! dub only.) * WordGirl (Heard once in "Granny's Pet Plan.") * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in a high pitch in the music video "Are You Ready?" when the episode first aired. Later airings have a different crow) * Zoboomafoo (Heard once in "Great Singers".) Movies * 17 Miracles (2011) * 42 (2013) * All About the Benjamins (2002) (Heard once at the beginning.) * Andre (1994) * Babe (1995) * Birds of Paradise (2014) * Blessed is the Match: The Life and Death of Hannah Senesh (2008) (Once, during a photo of Hannah with chickens.) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Bruce Almighty (2003) * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Chicken Run (2000) * Cinderelmo (1999) * Cootie Run (2004) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) * Eragon (2006) (once, early in the film in the background) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2000) * Fred 3: Camp Fred (2012) (possibly) * Gordy (1995) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Holmes & Watson (2018) * Hotel Rwanda (2004) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Low Volume.) * Nanny McPhee (2006) * Night at the Museum (2006) * The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure (2012) * The Onion Movie (2008) * Osmosis Jones (2001) (subtle, probably amongst the wrestling chicken pox) * Ruby Bridges (1998) * Racing Stripes (2005) * Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) (Heard once when the scenes in Mexico are introduced.) * Toy Story 3 (2010) (Heard once from a See 'n Say: The Farmer Says toy from the early 1980s that Lotso's minions are playing with as Buzz sneaks up on them.) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) (Heard during the "Quack Quack" song whenever they say "doodley doo".) * Willow (1988) (Heard once in a higher, more processed pitch?) Commercials France: * La vache qui rit (2010) UK: * Hotels.com (2007) USA: * Aleve (2016) * Church's Chicken (1996) * Real California Milk - Alarm Clock (2004) * Rice Krispies Ceral Commercial * Sonic (2011) Video Games Arcade: * Buster Bubbles * Country Acres (Chuck E. Cheese's) * Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers * Super Street Fighter II Turbo Online: * Mission US: Flight to Freedom * Coffee Shop PC: * How Things Work in Busytown * I Spy Junior (Heard in a high pitch.) * JumpStart Preschool * Just Me and My Grandpa * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Living Books: D.W. the Picky Eater (Heard when D.W. is playing in Emily's room.) * My Disney Kitchen PlayStation: * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * My Disney Kitchen PlayStation 2: * The Adventures of Cookie & Cream * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown Xbox One: * Slime Rancher (Heard in a high pitch.) Nintendo 64: * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Used for Cuccos.) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Used for Cuccos.) GBA: * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap GameCube: * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Wii U: * Mario Kart 8 (Heard in the intro for the Wii Moo Moo Meadows track.) * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Nintendo Switch: * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (Heard in the intro for the Wii Moo Moo Meadows track.) LeapFrog: * LeapSter - Learning with Leap (2003) Promos UK: * Five - Milkshake - Everyday from 6:00am (2005) USA: * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 5 (2015) * PBS Kids IDs (1999-) (Heard once in a bumper about carrots.) * Syfy: Happy! Season 2 Promo (2019) * Turner South morning programming Czech Republic: * Disney Channel Czech - Promo: New Morning Line-Up (2010) Romania: * Disney Channel - Serialele Dimineti - Morning Series (2010) Intros * Nickelodeon - Nickelodeon on Telemundo Intro (1998) Trailers * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge (2001) (Trailers) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Trailers) Radio Ads * Wiltshire's GWR FM - The Morning Crew Bumper (2001-2003) Storyboards * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie StoryBoard Animatic (2005) Other Media * Elmo's Silly Mixed Up Farm * Google Home (Heard in the Mystery Sounds game if they give you an animal sound question). * ICE Games - Buster Bubbles * Little People Lift & Listen: On the Farm (high-pitched) * Mesa Easter Pageant (2018) * Kid Pix Studio and Kid Pix Studio Deluxe (1998 and 1999) * Kid Pix Deluxe 3 (2000) * Kid Pix Deluxe 4 (2004) * Kid Pix Deluxe 3D (2011) * Thomas & Friends: Good Morning, Engines! (Sound Book) Videos * 1:41 (2011) * Baby Galileo: Discovering the Sky (2003) (Videos) * Baby MacDonald (2004) (Videos) * Camp Wannarunnaround (1997) (Videos) * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) (Heard once during the song "Listen".) * Barney - It's Time for Counting (1998) * Barney - Once Upon a Time (1996) (Videos) * Good Day, Good Night (1997) (Videos) * How to Brush Your Teeth Properly - For Kids * I Am Not Going To Get Up Today and Other Seuss Stories (1991) * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island (1999) (Heard in a high pitch in the intro.) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) (Heard in a high pitch in the intro.) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors from Outer Space (1999) (Heard in a high pitch in the intro.) Toys * VTech - Discovery Nursery Farm YouTube Videos * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "Tommy Knows Best".) * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Smosh Videos * TerminalMontage (heard once in "Something About Donkey Kong Country ANIMATED �� (Flashing Lights & Loud Sound Warning)��������������" in low quality.) Anime * Yuru Yuri♪♪ (Heard once in Episode 4.) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas